When food products are cooked in hot oil, a substantial amount of oil adheres to the product surface after being removed from the hot cooking oil bath. This residue oil will either drip off the food surface or be absorbed into the food product surface the as it is transported to the next processing step for the just fried food product. Controlling the removal and capture of this residue oil is a challenge.